Spellbound
by kiss-me-g'night
Summary: He was attracted to them...no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keephis eyes of them...NH


**One Shot-AU Fanfic**

**NH:Spellbound**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto [I would have been better than though]**

Dim lights could barely light the club room. Music pumped through the speakers, producing Black Eyed Peas' _'Rock That Body', _a tune definitely deserving of some dirty dancing. Alchohol toxicated its inhabitants and even though they were beyond their limits, the flow of booze was unlimited tonight. Just like any other night for the employees. Just like any other night for a certain blond too, only each night, a different location. He sighed as he asked for another drink from the bartender. He saw his friends trying to woo some girls but decided to ignore it knowing the certain outcome. Like it has been for the past few nights.

Uzumaki Naruto felt like the world was going in the opposite direction. His love life was in a mess. He hadn't found any girl in his life. Absolutely no girl. At school all the girls had found him utterly disgusting. They were looking for a real man, not a boy who failed miserably and could have been mistaken for your younger, annoying brother with whiskers! They weren't tattoed but scars from an accident. Now that he was older with a more chiseled body and looks that could make Chase Crawford feel ashamed, he wanted a woman who would love him and not his body. You could say all those years without any kind of romance led him to this conclusion. He wanted to feel loved, receive affection more than physical and he wanted to return them as well. He was picky but could you blame him?

His friends, Sasuke and Sai seemed to think otherwise. Everynight, after they finished their work, they would hit the streets in search of a hangover for the next morning with a completly unknown girl, running late for work. Guess who they brought along every time? It was their loveless friend who had no wish to be involved in such activities. _"Lighten up dobe, you need to get laid! Are you going to be a virgin for the rest of your life?" _That did it. Yes he was looking for the perfect partner but his temper sometimes got the better of him. He had no one but him to blame.

His eyes averted most of the comotion and diverted themselves to something out of the place. It was like those easy _"spot the difference"_ illustrations they created for kids. He sipped his drink while carefully observing a woman some what his age looking terrified. Her midnight dark hair fell to her waist, the longest he had seen so far. She had adorned a black fitting strapless dress. It covered her until a bit before knees. The dress outlined her perfectly curvacious body. The sexy woman would have certainly turned on most of the men. Only she had this innocence dusted all over her face and actions.

Her slender fingers were tightly wound around her clutch and her whole body was trembling from what he could think was fright. But what really reeled him was her eyes. They were lavender! He never thought he would live to see anybody with those eyes. When he would have been freaked out, all he could do was stare at them. Though it was an eerie colour for the iris to hold, it seemed perfect for her. He needed to have a closer look. He just had to.

He motioned himself forward to her. She at first didn't notice the attractive man coming towards her. She thought he must be searching for a more beautiful lady than herself. Then he stopped right in front of her. Her cheeks lit up in vermillion as his ocean blue eyes stared deep into hers. She felt a shiver run through her spine as he openly scrutinized her. Reason unknown to her, she loved the way this man was just looking deeply at her. The fear before suddenly flushed out of her system.

Naruto had alot of trouble to define this female's eyes. They were warm, they were chaste, they were out of this world. The terror beforehand no longer shielded its true nature. He didn't know why but they intrigued him. They were open for everybody but held secrets open to none. He personally wanted to be the one to uncover all of them. Suddenly he noticed where he was and immediately took a step back to give her some rare space. It was heavily crowded, it was the least he could looked back at her confused face and immediately flashed a goofy smile. Something he hadn't done for a long time.

"Hey," his husky voice spoke, "I noticed you look kinda scared. Are you at the wrong place?"

He hoped she wasn't. Those eyes had bewitched him.

"Err..no. Rather my friends dragged me here" she answered timidly. Not surprisingly her voice was soft and sweet, like ice cream and marshmallows.

"Haha...same here. Though you look ot of place. You don't look like the type to be at a club. Won't your boyfriend be mad?" Obviously this alluring woman had to have a man to shower her affecton. The blond felt stupid for what he was doing now.

"I don't have any boyfriend. That was the main reason why I was brought _here_" she shuddured as the last word escaped her mouth. She wasn't excited by the club life and the dirty looks shot by the men scared her to the core. This man was however...different

"Oh...the verdict so far?" His heart anticipated the worst but his voice showed no concern whatsoever. Funny how you could hide your true feelings when it could lead to misunderstandings

"Well...one seems to pipe my interest." She however was just as casual as him when answering, though you could sense a slight shyness in her voice.

He hoped they were sharing the same thoughts as he went back to his earlier position. This time with more closure. The music shifted from Black Eyed Peas' dancing tune to a more sexy Ashanti's '_Lets Do something Crazy'_. The shift did not cease the crowd's movements and infact changed the mood to a more arousing one. The dancing had more skin contact and you could see some trying to get more privacy. Then she felt a hand on her and immediately, without thinking, moved to his casuality he had seen a few moments ago disappeared as soon as this happened. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He had the sudden urge to protect her from all those who would try to lay a finger on her.

He moved her to his spot near the bar. With more people on the dance floor, it wasn't hard to calm her down from her fear induced state without any interruptions. She quivered and looked at him with a sad face. She felt horribly uncomfortable from that touch. He cursed her friends and searched for them to comfort her but saw no one motioning themselves to her. He sighed and tried to soften the tension clouding her head.

"What's your name?" his husky voice now soothing like chime bells

"Hyuga Hinata" she nervousely smiled seeing what his intentions were.

"That's a beautiful name. Unlike my shitty one. I'm Uzumaki Naruto" He huffed

"Naruto as in like the ingredient?" she asked, incredulously.

"Ugh..laugh all you want but-" he got interrupted by a finger.

"I wouldn't dream to laugh. Naruto just so happens to be a part of my favourite food ramen." pride could be heard from this strong decleration.

"No fucking way...I love ramen like it's my lover. You're like the only person I know who has ever regarded ramen as a favourite" he admitted.

Hinata laughed a sweet melodious laugh hearing her favourite food labelled as a lover. The whiskered man grinned, happy to see that he had changed the mood. He was still spellbound by her eyes. He wanted to see how they changed with every emotion she encountered. He loved the way they sparkled as she laughed. Now he was curious. If he could love he eyes this damn much, would he be able to love her lke that? Could this be the woman he was looking for? He shook his head. He was drawing conclusions too fast.

He decided to keep the conversation longer. They talked, ignoring the world, as if in space where only the two of them existed. In a span of 1 hour he found out alot more about Hinata. He found out more about the eyes that had mesmerised him. They were a genetic disorder, but he thought it was a gift from God. He found out that she loved to draw, but wasn't a professional artist due to her father's wishes and was currently handling his business. She had a younger sister and a cousin who were her most precious family members. The only males who she was close to were her friends from school, and she, like him, had no romantic involvement with anyone before. He found out so much more that it surprised him how much information they could share within this short time. There was so much more he could find out.

The shy artist was shocked that this man was draining so much from her. She was curious about him and asked questions qlong with him. She was always met with a grin as he prepared to answer her. He dazzled her even with the slightest smile. Even though she dreaded the atmosphere, it became bearable since he was with her. The only reason she did not like the club was because of the lack of feelings. It was just oozing with sex and alchohol. She thought it was inappropriate place to find someone with whom she would be infatuated with. She knew for a fact that most men would come here looking for an easy lay. Hyuga Hinata was certainly **not** an easy lay. And here she found Uzumaki Naruto,

The nervousness vanished again and this time she hoped it was permanent. She felt much more comfortable and knew this time if anything...upseting would hapen, she could trust this man to help her out. She pushed down any doubts and thought why not dance with this man. She put her faith on him and decided that it'd be best to let the music flow and let their bodies respond to it. She took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Naruto found the situation quite amusing. The mouse was leading the fox and he was happy to oblige.

Close contact was just what they needed. They let the music guide them. Their bodies moved in ways she thought she could never move **with a man**.Sure she had danced before with her friends and also with the males. But touching and practically humping! That was not her. She felt it was wrong yet so right at the same time. It was damn was enjoying being so close to Hinata. Even though he wanted genuine feelings, his godfather and uncle had taught him otherwise. They were the ones who taught him how to appreciate a female's body. He wasn't a pervert or anything. He was just a guy.

They stopped dancing when they heard someone calling his name. It was Sasuke. His dark hair perfectly framed his face and was spiked at the back. If Naruto could embarrass Chase Crawford then Sasuke would humiliate all actors and models to walk this planet. His broad shoulders and emotionless face always intrigued the women. He was one of the men who they thought only existed in romance novels. He was mysterious, thrilling and oh so hot! But Naruto knew better. Sasuke was no dream-man. In reality he was cold, moody and could be attracted to someone for only a small time. Basically he preferred flings with girls and shattering whatever dreams they held. He was a true heart-breaker.

As he came closer to his friend, he noticed the woman beside him. He eyed her greedily, as if she was some sort of delicious food. Naruto noticing the gaze immediately put a hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She let out a gasp of surprise but it subdued seeing the cause of his sudden movement. The dark haired man now bore a I-don't-give-a-shit expression. If his friend was to take this woman, fine by him. He had another lady waiting for him. And this lady had the most unusual request when he told her about his whiskered companion. Normally he wouldn't care but this lady wasn't a bimbo, like the ones he had been accustomed to. She was strong, proud and quite the sexy flirt.

"Hey there, dobe" he said casually

"Sasuke..." Naruto growled. The way he looked at Hinata, it activated an animal instinct in him.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend doesn't excite me. In fact I'm glad. Finally you're getting laid tonight. But that is a shame. My new girl wanted to introduce you to a nice girl she brought along."

Naruto smiled. There was no way he was going to leave Hinata for another girl, no matter how nice she was. She had enchanted him with her luminous eyes. He was a willing slave for them. Her innocence was pure like snow, no negativity had tainted her. He also loved her company. Hinata was blushing hard after hearing the word lay. Even though she was 24, it was still something that made her feel like a young school girl. She hoped Naruto wouldn't leave her for the other girl, but he showed no sign of going away. She heaved a sigh of relief and he looked toward her and flashed the smile which had captured her heart. Sasuke scoffed looking at the scene but secretly he felt joy. He would finally stop hearing Naruto's whinings and truth be told, all he really wanted was his friend's happiness.

"Hinata!" a high pitched shout came from Sasuke's direction There before them lay a pink haired girl, looking like the heart and soul of a party.

"S-Sakura?"

"Looks like Sasuke here found you first. I was hoping that you would meet Sasuke's friend while I have him. Though I don't know how he recognised you."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto started to laugh and Hinata giggled. Sakura looked at her friend and the boys in confusion and wondered whether they had gone crazy. She didn't know they were laughing at the irony of the situation that had folded before them. Sasuke closed the distance between them and whispered to her ear. She started laughing too after hearing what really happened.

"So, we're all here except...Sai? Where the hell is that bastard?" Naruto asked, trying to control his laughter.

"I have no clue" Sasuke sighed

"Speaking of missing people, where's Ino?" It was Sakura's turn to ask

"The last time I saw her she said she found someone who really 'turned her on'" Hinata spoke, shy as ever.

The four put two and two together and decided that Nature had wanted their groups to join up. Naruto now wanted some privacy with Hinata. sure it was nice to see them get reunited yada yada but what he really wanted was to discover Hinata more. Uncovering the secrets her eyes held was now his top most priority. He took her by the hand and pulled her to the exist. She was more than happy to leave this joint. Their friends ignored the rude departure and went back to what they were doing.

The dim lights seemed to be fading more. The music was blasting through the speakers. The nocturnal people did their nightly duties with pleasure. It was the same as every other night for them, it was the same as an hour ago. For some it may have changed, for others it was nothing to be bothered about. But for a certain blond and lavender eyed beauty it was going to be forever marked in their lives.

_fin_

_This story sucked...sigh...will i ever get to be an awesome writer?_

_Maybe I should forget about ever being an awesome writer and just do what I'm good at...drawing..._

_I'll still try writing when I feel like it_


End file.
